Leaving it all Behind me, forever
by JoannaBanana91
Summary: Phil looked at his dad, waiting for him to say the good news that his father was happy about. The 17 year old highschool junior looked at his dad's happy face, and his dad said the words that would change his life forever I FIXED THE TIME MACHINE
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of te Future**... **if I did there would be more Phil/ Keely stuff going on :D**

**Chapter one: Bad news, good news? You be the judge **

Phil ate his sandwich while Keely babbled on and on about the upcoming junior prom coming up." So did you ask anyone yet?" Phil swallowed and shook his head. The truth is, he wanted to ask her to the prom ,but that would seem too foward. Keely was secretly wondering the same thing, and she decided now would be a great time to ask him." Phil...will you..I mean as friends.. Go to the prom with me?" Phil thought for a moment and smiled at her "Okay, next Saturday, I'll pick you up about an hour before it starts." Keely smiled and started to eat her lunch after all that time. Keely then looked at the Poster entitled "Prom". Keely then noticed it said "Prom, two weeks from Saturday!". Keely put down her food "Phil, the poster says the prom is two weeks from this saturday." Phil crumpled up his tin foil "okay".

Phil returned home and his dad was taking him in with open arms." Phil, guess what? Great news, the time machine is fixed!" Phil's hear sank like a heavy stone." What? No dad, we can't go back now..the prom, and Keely asked me to go, and.." Phil just sighed and walked up to his room. His mom, who was watching in the kitchen doorway stared sympathetically at him " I just don't get it. I thought he would be happy to go back" She looked at him " I think we should talk to him and give him two more weeks with Keely, and after this Prom, on Sunday we can leave." He bowed his head down, disappointed that they weren't leaving right away "Okay, I'll tell him now.". Phil was sitting on his bed playing the drums, very angrily. It sounded more like he was trying to break the drums, instead of playing them. "Son, your mother and I ,.. Okay stop playing!" Phil stopped playing and glared at him " So? What were you saying?" His dad cleared his throat " Yes, umm.. You see your mother and I have decided to let you stay two more weeks here starting saturday, so the second week, we'll be gone on Sunday morning, so after this so-called "Prom", we will go home."

Phil couldn't think of what to say. He was so happy that he dropped his drumsticks and hugged his dad." Thanks dad, I hope these two weeks go by slowly." Phil dialed Keel number and started to chat with her. His father looked at him happily, and shut the door.

The next day at school, Phil decided now was a good time, to ask Keely out on a date, like he always wanted. Keely was standing near her locker and Phil looked at her and took out his camera "Hey Keel, smile" She smiled at the camera in a "Don't mess with me, I'm just smiling for the picture, but that doesn't mean I'm happy" type of way. Phil put the camera in his locker and turned toward Keely. " Keel? I was wondering if your not doing anything on Saturday, then would you maybe want to.. I don't know, go see a movie, or something?" Keely didn't know what to say, so instead she turned away, thought about it for a minute, and turned her head toward him "Okay, Phil, so tomorrow Saturday? What time?" Phil looked at his watch " I don't know, maybe around 5:00 PM or so.." Keely opened her locker and took a book out and shut it again. Phil looked up at her "Thanks again Keels." he kissed her on the cheek and he walked toward P.E. while she walked toward Biology. Keely jumped up and down and for once, she wanted to have her own time machine to travel to tomorow to see what happens.

A/N: if its' bad, then sorry, but I've only written one fanfic and that didn't get many reviews, so please review. Critical grammar and spelling errors reviews are accepted "Your story is bad" reviews are not. :D


	2. Chap two:Getting ready for the big Date

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Phil of the Future

**Chapter two: Getting ready for the big date (one of them anyway) :D**

It was Saturday and Keely was getting ready for her "date" with Phil. Keely couldn't decide what to wear. So she called up Phil and when he answered she asked him a very dumb question "Phil, what's your favorite color?" Phil thought she was calling to tell him she was three hours early and ready, but not for this " I don't know, I guess red maybe." Keely thanked him and hung up. Phil started to play his drums again "That was weird."

Keely thought to herself _Maybe I shouldn't wear my red shirt and skirt, Phil may think I'm trying too hard._ Keely closed her closet and searched through her desktop drawer. She finally found a light blue T-shirt with one long sleeve. Then she picked out her dark blue jeans that everyone said was black, but that wasn't true, because if you looked closely you would see a little bit of blue there. Then she added some golden eye shadow, slightly pink lip gloss, and some mascara. You know the kind that makes your eyelashes longer, when they only do that to people who have their eyelashes curled with an eyelash curler. Keely used a curling iron to curl the bottom of her, so that only the bottom looked like it was in layers. Keely was ready. She looked at the alarm clock and it was only 6:00 P.M.. In exactly one hour Phil would be arriving at her door.

Phil looked at his watch. It was now 6:30 P.M. He went to the closet and picked out a red collared shirt and some grey pants. He combed his hair and left to go pick up Keely.

Keely added one final touch to her whole outfit. She put on a necklace with a dark blue fake diamond shaped like a heart. Actually it was a locket, but you couldn't tell that by looking at it. Keely heard the door bell ring. She ran toward the door, looked in the mirror one last time, and hoped Phil wouldn't suddenly turn shallow and cancel just because she looked awful. When she started to open the door, she knew Phil wouldn't do that and asked herself why she spent nearly two hours getting ready. Phil was in the doorway and he took his arm out. " So, where to?" Keely grabbed his arm and the next thing she knew, they were on driving through their neighborhood, looking for somewhere to go. They saw a restaurant that was completely for teenagers their age. That's why it was called Pickford's Teenage Heaven and in small writing below the sign, it said "Please, no parents". Keely laughed at that while Phil found a parking space. When he parked the car, Keely rushed out of the car and was impatient for him to hurry up and get out. Phil tried to get the seatbelt off "Well...this is it" He finally got the seatbelt off and got outside. He locked the car door, and Phil was the first to get to the door. Keely pretended she dropped something and told Phil to wait for her inside. "You sure? I mean I could stay here if you want." Keely pretended to look for her "dropped item" and looked in some bushes too "oh, no Phil just go inside and wait for me okay?" Phil walked inside "Okay" he said closing the door behind him.

Keely sat outside and walked around the parking lot. _Can I really go through this date? What if Phil forgot his wallet and we had to clean dishes and he left me there to clean them? Without any ride to get home, or anything. What if he leaves, while I'm in the bathroom or something? Okay Keely, relax, you know Phil would never do that. Okay, I'm ready._ She walked toward the door.

Phil was pacing back and forth, every now and then looking at the window, while he did so. He saw Keely walking toward the door. Phil turned around.

Keely was at the door and in that one moment, while Phil was turned around, and Keely was about to open the door, they both said, although neither of them could hear the other "Well...this is it."

A/N: 'random voice 'YOU MUST REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU! MUWHAHAHAHA! chokes and starts coughing LOL, yeah so like this guy said here, please review. REVIEW OR SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES! Hey random voice, would you please get out of here? Anyway your in the wrong kind of story. OH REALLY? EXPLAIN. Yes, well you are in a romance story also known as a love story. I think you should go to the stories that have a horror or Suspense category. THANKS FOR YOUR HELP, MUWHAHAHAHAH. 'leaves story' Okay that was random, it seemed like he popped out of no where. Word of advice keep him away from your fanfics.. **:D**


	3. Chapter three: The Actual Date

A/N: Thanks so much for reviewing and I have some good news! Random voice is on vacation! So we won't see him for a month or two..or more (hopefully).

ChickabiddyPotter- Well you're about to find out in this chapter... **: D**

BLUEslushPUPPIES - yeah you make sure he's not vacationing where you live alright?

sk8r girl- yeah there are definitely going to be more!

Abster1- I have no idea what your talking about the paragraphs look fine to me.

Oh and I'm planning on writing another fanfic after I'm done with this one and I need your help because this story is called mumbles name and I need help on deciding what to name Phil and Keely's two sons and daughter. So, on with the story...

**Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future, do I sound rich to you?**

**Chapter Three: The Actual Date**

Keely opened the door, feeling confident and strolled through the restaurants with Phil as if she'd been there a million times.

"Wow, Phil this is just amazing." A waiter led them to their table "Yeah well just wait, in the

future we don't need waitresses." Keely was in awe, she always enjoyed hearing Phil's stories of the future.

"Really? Why?" Keely looked at a menu " Well in the future you just type in what you want and

it appears instantly in front of you." Keely stared at him, as if staring at an interesting T.V. show

" What?" Phil demanded.

Keely stopped looking and immediately changed the subject "So I'll justhave the fried chicken

meal, thank you" she said to the waiter. Phil ordered a steak dinner and when the waitress took

away their menu's they tried to avoid eye contact with each other. Phil didn't know if now was

the right time to tell Keely he had to leave soon._ I don't want to tell her, I mean...she looks _

_so...happy right now. I can't ruin that. Its my fault, I should have ignored her after she was _

_ashamed to be seen with me. Then maybe she would be happier._ _I really do not want to go back, I _

_have such a good life here, and so what if I never get to do stuff like kids do in the 22nd century? I _

_like this century better, and besides, I have a bunch of stuff from there and those are all I need _

_any how. I also do not want to see a grave when I get back that says '_(A/n: I do not know her

actual birthday, so I'm making it up) _' Keely Teslow, Born April 22, 1990, died July 3, 2090. _

_Okay I don't want to see that. I know I'm causing a paradox by being here. I mean I may have _

_messed up my great-great-grandparent chance of meeting each other and then I wouldn't have _

_been born._ " Phil?" Keely waved her hand in front of him. " Oh, sorry Keely... I must have dozed

off..." Keely was already eating and Phil's food was starting to get cold. " Wait a minute... Phil

didn't you say we were going to the movies?" Phil suddenly remembered " Oh..right, yeah well

the food in the movie theaters is so expensive, so that's why we're eating here first." Keely took

some mashed potatoes with her fork " Good Point."

Phil payed for the food and soon they were driving to the Movie theater near the mall. However

when they got in, it was not a pretty sight. Unfortunately the action packed, romance, comedy

movie they were about to see had just come out today and the place was crawling with kids and

teenage boys who were trying to flirt with other girls in the row in front of them. They found a

seat in the middle and as soon as the previews were on, mostly everyone was quiet. Behind them those same boys were starting to mess around with Keely.

Then everyone exploded, the kids started yelling two men were arguing, babies who's mother's

put their hands on their eyes when a bad part came on were crying, some teenagers were

throwing gum and food at everybody, and someone's cell phone was ringing very loudly. Keely

decided to keep her cool and tried to ignore it. About ten minutes into the movie ( although it felt

like eight hours to Keely) one of the boys behind their row was poking Keely with a pencil.

"OKAY, THAT 'S IT!" Phil noticed she was leaving " Hey wait, Keel where are you going?"

Keely stomped off "I'm going to buy some popcorn!" and with that Phil ran after her.

" I was looking foward to going to the movies, now are whole date is ruined."

" Well not necessarily, you see I have this movie-remote, you just type in what movie you want to

see, and they let you watch it. Oh, but if its in theaters, you have to pay a small fee to watch them"

Keely agreed to go and the plan was that they were going to watch the movie in Phil's living

room. Phil presses a few buttons on the remote, and when he was done and red curtain appeared in

front of them the whole living room had literally turned into a home- movie theater. The lights had dimmed and the curtains parted by themselves. The movie was starting and Keely said to Phil

" Wouldn't it be great if I could meet myself, 2o years older." Phil paused the movie " Keel, thats

not such a good idea." Keely turned to look at him, skeptically " Oh come on, I saw how I'd look

35 years from now..or was it 45?" Phil took her hand and immediately took it away " Look, Keel,

it's extremely dangerous to meet yourself older. Actually it doesn't have to be older. You can

meet yourself one week older and it still wouldn't be good." Keely waited for him to play the

video, but instead he had an idea.

"Keely, close your eyes.. I have a surprise for you." Keely was eager to know what it was "Really?

What did you get me!" Phil took the replicator off the table " I'm going to go get your surprise,

but no peeking because I have a special...uhhhh device that tells me whether you were peeking or

not." Keely kept her eyes shut "Okay" Phil replicated Keely and told her replica to follow him

outside. Phil told Keely's replica to stand in the doorway while Phil rang the doorbell "Keely!

Come here to see your surprise!" Keely opened the door to see her replica and with that she

fainted. Luckily Phil caught her before she hit the floor, otherwise she probably would have

suffered from amnesia. " What's her problem?" her replica asked him "Oh, nothing." Phil replied.

He took out the replicator and zapped her away.

Phil led Keely to the couch and he tried waking her up. _Great, now I just ruined our whole date,_

Phil thought angrily to himself. He tried to wake her up, but she still wouldn't stir. Just then Pim

came in "Phil, I knew one of these days you would cause her to faint from your boring-ness. " Phil

tried to ignore her, but she just kept on talking. " If you want to wake her up, try the K-42

method." Pim said. Phil was a little angry at the fact that she knew just a little bit more about this

Century then he did.

" What's the K-42 method?"

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that one already, now I'm going over to that party the fashion

zombies are throwing and before long, they'll be eating their food through a straw!" and with that

she laughed evilly. Phil rolled his eyes, still wondering what the K-42 method was. Then it hit

him, like, like, like... a bunch of stuff thrown at him. Phil didn't know if he could go through with

this. Should he wait until she wakes up on her own, or try the K-42 method? It was 8:15 PM and

Phil was supposed to take her home by 9:00 PM. He didn't want to waste the last few minutes

trying to wake her up, so...he managed to do the K-42 method.

The kiss lasted about 3 seconds, but phil was disappointed that she wasn't awake. He looked back

up, so that Keely wouldn't know he had to do that to wake her up. Keely yawned and the first

thing she saw was him "Phil? Oh, my head. What happened? Are we still in the movie theater?"

Keely kept on babbling questions, but Phil couldn't answer them. _Does she know I kissed her?_

They continued to watch the movie, while Phil explained why she fainted. " See, Keel. I told you

meeting yourself face-to-face would be dangerous."

" No you didn't."

"Yeah, well I said almost the exact same thing."

"Whatever"

Keely and Phil watched about 30 minutes of the movie, and then at 8:45 PM, Phil started to drive

her home. When he arrived at her house, she told him " I had a good time. Really.. I did. Even if it

was a little weird, but at least this time It was real, and not like that virtual date we had not too

long ago." Keely turned the door knob handle, but then she stopped and did something she had

Never done before. She Kissed Phil on the cheek "I'll see you on Monday." Phil waved to her and

now knew the answer to his problem. He was going to stay here, but he didn't know if his dad

would let him.

_I'll ask him tomorrow._

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I feel so special hugs self sadly I wont be updating for two weeks, because I'm staying with my sister in her apartment for two weeks, and we are also going to go to Magic Mountain so I'll be really busy. Maybe I'll write the next chapter there, but then I would have to delete it or send it to my computer, so I may or may not update. Anyway tell me your idea's..if Keely and Phil had two sons and one daughter, what do you think I should call them? Please give me some names! REVIEW YOU MUST! Random voice get out of here! Hold on while I chase after him..._


	4. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Disclamier: I DO NOT OWN IT! FOr the ten-millionth time!

Sorry this is not a chapter, but the reason I didn't update is because while I was in San Diego visting my sister, she injured her back, and so she didn't want to sit at home and do nothing, so we went to Las Vegas for a few days. Anyway I'll update soon, and Hyperactivley Bored I like your name ideas, and so I'm going to name(and I'm going by oldest to youngest here) their kids Eric, Kim, and Jason. Thanks for the names! By the way, can anyone figure out why their daughter is called Kim? Oh and here's a sample from the upcoming story I'm writing after I finish this one.

**WARNING: THE FOLLOWING CONTAINS SPOILERS!**

"...Mom, I'm never going to meet a guy if I continue on like this.." Keely looked at her daughter "We'll maybe you'll get lucky like I did" Kim looked at her mother skeptically "Mom, you met dad because he came to you in a broken down time machine and he never went back, well he did, but then..." Eric looked at his watch and grabbed his jacket "I'm late for work, gotta go, see ya mom...dad." Eric waved to everyone and went out the door. Kim watched Jason eating and said "Jason, will you please tell Sasha not to call you every single second? I can't even talk to my friends, and I'm older than you so I should be the one getting more phone calls, not you." Jason was about to say something when his mother interupted "Jason, I don't want to see you get hurt. I don't think that girl really likes you A boy in my old school did the same to me, and thats why I've been more careful." Kim yawned, she knew this would be the beginning of a very long story. "When I married your father it was fine because I knew, he was the one." Kim used finger quotes to say " Well, "The one" hasn't shown up for me yet."

Keely smiled and started to tell the story anyway...

"...after that your father and I stayed friends, and well our senior year came up and.. it was the night a girl could remember. Her Prom night. I had bought the dress and everything, it was red, and my hair was up. Phil asked me, because when we were riding the skyyak one night, he accidently fell out, and so after he was feeling bettter, we went to the video room in the school and he just stared at me while I was laughing and he just leaned in and kissed me right then and there.Then it was prom night, and he kissed me again, and that was when I knew that he was"The one". Keely watched her husband, he was busy tampering with his futuristic gadgets." Phil, honey, why are you doing that?" Phil looked at his wife because, dear my dad hasn't spoken to me ever since we got inot that fight about why I shouldn't have stayed in this time." Kim said "Wait, didn't grandpa go back to the future without you and Pim?" Phil finished playing with the future gadgets "Yeah but I used the virtue goggles to go to our old home adress, before we went to the past, and my father was sitting there beside your grandma, and he said that my mom was crying because I never went back with them. My dad and I started arguing, and well everytime I try and look for him in a future place, he avoids me. I mean he only contacts Pim through this futuristic kind of phone, and I don't know how he did it seeing as how she's here in the present also." Keely looked at her husband sympathetically...

and here are some quotes:

" Hey Jason? Can you meet me at the school at 12:00am?"

" Grandpa? How did you get back to the present?"

"No time for that now, meet me at the school at 12:00am, which is in 30 minutes. and don't tell your father I'm showing you this..."

"...I can't ask Keely, I mean where just friends..."

"Jason did you hit yourself with that baseball bat again? I've told you, thats not the way you deal with stress."

"...gone..."

"Mom, dad..."

"Sasha! Hey, so what are we doing this weekend?"

"I can't ask her here, in front of all these people!"

" Keely will you go with me to the Pr-"

" Man, he was so close why couldn't Tanner have come five minutes later..."

" I don't like Phil anymore..."

" Phil!"

"...time machine? I don't think thats possible. There is no such thing as a time machine..."

"Grandpa..when are you just going to give it up?"

"Oh by the way dear Pim called. She said that your dad converted all the time machine parts into a 27' (thats 2027 by the way) ford."

"Well no one has to know my predictions about the future are right."

" Back to you Keely.."

" Thank you Sarah, as you can see..."

" Sasha! Thank God you are still here!"

" Grandpa, was is it this time?"

Well I've given you enough spoilers for my next story! Now be patient while I try and write my long chapter for this story...


	5. Time that is Lost and Forgotten

A/N: woo-hoo, new chapter! Glad everyone liked my short story. I didn't think I would get any reviews!

**Chapter five: Time that is lost and forgotten**

Phil ate his breakfast the next morning in silence.

"Hey Phil."

Pim was carrying a bucket full of bolts and a bunch of glue and yarn.

"What's that for?" he said shaking a finger and her.

"Actually, don't say it...maybe I don't want to know."

Pim Laughed Evilly " Look out Fashion Zombies , here I come."

Phil's dad was happier then he had ever seen him, ever since they got stuck back in time.

"Dad? I've been thinking...well maybe, you guys can go home and I can stay here. I can look after myself I'm going to be 18 next year."

Phil's dad sighed "Phil, you can't stay here..it's just that by the time we get back, You'll probably already be dead."

"Oh, so if I go and Keely's dead it won't matter because since she's from this century she doesn't matter?"

"I didn't mean it like that. The point is, you are going back with us whether you like it or not."

Phil walked up to his locker and before he could open it, someone came up from behind him, and put their hands around his eyes.

"Guess who?"

Keely smiled at him. Phil only smiled weakly at her, and took his history book out.

"What's wrong? You look kind of down."

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just nervous about that test we have today."

"Oh." she said unconvinced.

Phil and Keely were at his house talking about that hard test in history, when they heard a loud thump.

"What's that?" Phil went to the front door and opened it. In the doorway stood a strange looking man and a young boy who looked familiar...

"Grandpa!" Phil shouted.

"Hello Phil."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well I was getting worried about you guys, and so I rented a time machine and came here."

The little boy walked up front "Oh this is Jason. He's a real genius. He helped me work out the controls on the time machine."

Keely waved at him, and noticed his eyes where brown like Phil's..

_Don't kid yourself Keel, a bunch of people have brown eyes._

"Hmmmm"

"What?"

"So how long have you guys been stuck here?"

"I don't know grandpa, I think for about two years"

His grandpa clutched his chest "TWO YEARS! No wonder you didn't come back for Thanksgiving."

Phil rolled his eyes at Keely who smiled. They both stared at each other for a moment and looked away. Jason was looking at them very strangely.

"So Gramps, why did you come back here?"

Phil walked over to the couch and Keely sat next to him. Jason eyed them out of the corner of his eye and noticed that they were sitting too close if you know what I mean.

"Well Phil, I had to come back and ask your father why he didn't show up for thanksgiving! I spent all day spraying the food and it wasn't easy since the bottles were almost gone and I had to shake them like crazy."

Phil and Keely got up from the couch and they all walked to the kitchen, except for them.

"Phil, you were so quiet today and I know it can't be because of that history test today."

"Keely, sometimes I can tell you things, and sometimes I can't."

"Well tell me."

"I can't tell you, it might make everything worse."

"Worse? What do you mean?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"Phil,I am your gi- friend and as your friend you need to tell me what's wrong.

"Okay, I'll tell you, after the prom."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Phil smiled at her and Keely smiled too. They were leaning toward each other, when they heard a crash from outside.

They both turned around, and heard a bunch of weird noises from the outside.

Phil grabbed Keely's wrist and she looked down at him.

Phil dragged her to the window and they saw a bunch of people dead in the streets and they saw smoke and fire everywhere.

"Oh, my god. Keely look at this."

"What? I don't see anything. All I heard was a crash, but nothing else."

"Really? You didn't even hear people screaming outside."

"No." Keely looked at him as if he were starting to scare her. The truth is, he was starting to scare himself.

Phil had trouble sleeping that night. He had the weirdest dream ever, and it felt real, as if hit was actually happening (A/n: I'm sure we've all had dreams like that, I know I have.) In the dream Phil walked up to an old lady. She had an old coat on and shredded dress.

"Excuse me, do you know what happened here?"

"They found out."

"Who? Who found out what?"

"The FBI found out about this family from the future."

"Really? How did that happen?"

" A young man around your age, sent in the tape."

Tape? What tape?"

"The young man carrying it said his friend Phil gave it to him, because he asked him to record his basketball game, but instead he got a tape. The tape showed someone filming inside the ''time machine' and all the futuristic things in there."

Phil then remembered he had given this guy at school a tape that was supposedly a basketball game, and that was over a week ago. He had told him, if he didn't record it, bad stuff would happen.

"Uhhh.. Excuse me miss? What year is this?"

"2123."

"So why did all this stuff happen? Why was everyone killed."

"Not everyone was killed, but the reason why was the family and their time machine had vanished, and in 2006 ,just a few months after they left, the FBI took no chances, and wanted to find out what the future would be like. And let me tell you, they were really desperate to find out. They broke into people's house's, killed them if they thought they were lying, pushed them, and sometimes they took families who they thought were from the future captive, and most of them died inside their cage."

Phil couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"So..do you know the names of the people who died. In 2006"?

"Yes, a girl named Keely Teslow was murdered by the FBI. They kept on asking her if her best friend was from the future, because after they left they found out they were friends. They kept on asking he rand the only thing she said was "I made a promise. I can't tell you" the FBI got really mad then, and so they choked her and left her to die."

Phil stared at her, and rubbed his eyes. He cast an angry look at the old woman and said

"I don't believe you."

"If you want to find out for yourself, go to the cemetery, it's right over there."

Phil walked over there and looked at the grave stones. They were carelessly put up, and some of them where knocked over.

Phil didn't want to believe the old lady, and he sighed when he couldn't find Keely's grave. He turned around and saw another tombstone, it was still daytime, but it didn't feel that way to him. The tombstone read :

_**Here lies Keely Teslow**_

_**Born April 30, 1990- died May 27, 2006.**_

_**We will remember her in our hearts.**_

Phil woke up from his dream sweating and was relieved that it wasn't a dream, but he kept on thinking to himself.

_Could our leaving this time cause all that to happen? Why would that boy send in the tape? And why did the FBI capture people like they were nothing?_

Phil knew what he had to do, he had to get that tape back from that guy, who's name he had just started to remember what it was. He hated the name, and every time he thought about him, he wanted to throw something after what he did to Keely. He remembered what he did, two years ago.

The guy's name was Tanner.


	6. Finding Tanner

A/N: Another chapter! YAY! And I'm going to ask this again. Anyone know why Phil and Keely's second oldest daughter is named Kim?

Disclaimer: I do not own Phil of the Future.

**Chapter six: Finding Tanner**

Phil couldn't tell Keely what he dreamed about. It would Kill her, literally and he wouldn't want her to find out if he did leave, then she would be dead within the next few months.

Phil decided that he will only ask her for her help in retrieving that tape.

Keely answered the door, and Phil saw a bunch of cats in the living room.

"Sorry, my mom is having that meeting again. So what's up?"

"I need your help. I accidently gave Tanner a tape that proves My family and I are from the future."

"Okay, well first of all I just saw him driving to the arcade, about...20 minutes ago."

"That's great. Come on we can walk their, but first I have to go home and make sure Curtis doesn't do anything stupid."

Keely laughed at the last remark.

Phil and Keely made sure Curtis was away from anything hazardous, and just as they were leaving Phil's dad bumped into him.

"Oh, hi kids. Where are you going?"

"I need to get a tape from Tanner. It shows were are from the future."

"WHAT? Well go,go, go! I'll drive the car over to their. Where is he?"

"In the arcade. We have to hurry."

"Okay, Phil Do you have a disguise? Keely do you?"

Phil put on a long wool coat and sunglasses, and Keely put on the same except she put on sunglasses. She only put a blue jacket on.

"Yeah, we got em' "

"Oh, here are some virtual walkie-talkies." Phil's dad gave them a walkie-talkie that had a small projector. Keely of course didn't know what they were.

"What's so different about these walkie-talkies?"

"Well, with regular ones you can only hear and talk to the person, but with these, you can see where the person is with the projector screen. Just press the green button." Phil explained.

"Okay, you guys ready. Let's hope for the best."

Phil pretended to stand in a corner, while Keely was trying her best to get the tape from Tanner. She could see it in his coat pocket, and she wished she could just stretch out her arms and grab it.

Tanner was driving a car, on those games were you drive a car and crash into things. (A/N: that happens to me a lot. My sister is better than me, but then again It is a game...LOL) Keely snuck past him, but sh was too late. He already noticed she was there. " Keely? What are you doing here?"

Keely stammered "Uh...I need to see that tape in your pocket."

"What? No! This is my special tape, I've been waiting a long time to see this game. "

"You don't understand, I need that tape."

"Well, too bad."

" Well, anyway I came to talk you about something else important. Will you please sit at that table with me?"

"Fine."

Keely gave a thumbs-up sign to Phil, and he crawled under their table.

"What was that?"

" Oh, nothing. So anyway, did you know that..uhh..the dolphins are not getting the respect they deserve?"

" No!" Tanner replied sarcastically.

Phil crawled under the table and reached out for the tape, when Tanner finally knew something was going on.

" Okay, who is-"

"No! Don't look under there!"

Keely did the most desperate thing and grabbed Tanner and kissed him, she opened her eyes, and Tanner pushed her aside. It was too late, he already saw Phil reaching for the tape.

" You!"

Phil tried to get the tape, but Tanner punched him, and grabbed the tape. He ran out in under 10 seconds. It was also because, he was close to the door.

Phil crawled to the door, but he was too weak. He finally gained some strength a few minutes later. He took out his walkie-talkie and said ,

"Dad! I messed everything up. Tanner got away with the tape. I'm so stupid, I should have just grabbed the tape and ran out of there!"

"Well, forget that. Do you know where he went?

"I don't know, maybe he-"

Keely noticed a sign that read " Basketball game at the Pickford Gardens Arena today at 1:30pm". She looked at her watch, it was already 1:10.

" Mr. Diffy!" She pushed Phil aside.

" I think Tanner went to the basketball game that's in the Pickford Gardens Arena!"

" Okay, I'll meet you guys in the alley next to the arcade."

"Okay." They both told him.

The crowd was loud and cheery, and they saw Tanner in his car, driving up to it. Phil snuck past him, but he was too late, again.

" You just don't get it do you? This tape is mine, and I'm not going to let you have it."

Tanner parked his car, and walked out. Phil did the only thing he could do, and tackled him to the ground. He reached for the tape, and he got it! He read th front "Tanner's basketball game".

He put the in his coat pocket and tried to walk out, but He couldn't see Keely or his dad anywhere. He made a run for it, but Tanner went back in his car. He had a really crazy look on his face.

_Can you believe this guy? He's going to run me over, just because I took his tape._

Phil didn't know what to do. He was about to surrender, when a car honked in front of him.

It was Keely and his dad! "Phil jumped into the car,(which was easy because the top was down).

"Go dad! Go! Go!Go!"

"Okay, everybody hold on!"

Phil's dad was going so fast, Phil was surprised he didn't get a ticket. That could be because the Arena was in the middle of nowhere.

Phil grabbed onto his chair and Keely looked like she was going to throw up. Tanner was chasing after them, and Tanner was about to hit the car, but Phil's dad swerved the car, and he stopped just in time.

Tanner was too busy looking at what happened to notice a closed gate in front of him.

He crashed into it, and yelled.

"Ahh! I'm going to get you for this, Diffy!"

Phil, Keely and his dad laughed.

Back home, Phil played the tape, and thankfully, it was the right tape.

Phil's dad took out a hammer, and said, "Here, smash it with this."

Phil took the hammer and started smashing it. Keely closed her eyes.

"But, just to be sure.."

Phil smashed the tape so many times, that by the time he was done, all that remained was what looked like a bunch of black dust.

Phil went outside, and dug the tape in a hole in the yard, or what remained of the tape.

Phil went to sleep that night, and this time the world was okay, in 2123. I wasn't okay for him, because he only had a week left with Keely, and the prom was going to be next Saturday.

A/N: There you go! Two new chapters. I spent all week working on them, so stay tuned for the next chapter! For anyone who doesn't know, there is going to be a new episode of 'Phil of the Future" on the 24th of this month, its called " Dinner time". I don't think this one Involves Phil or Keely, because it's just Mr.Hackett coming over to Phil's house, but I thought the same thing with "The Giggle" before I saw it, so I could be wrong. Oh and the next Click it to Pick it, for Phil of the Future is August 13.


	7. Chapter seven: Hard choices

A/N: Just so you guys know, this is one of those weird stories. What I mean is there are going to be a lot of chapters which you think are the end of the story, but they are not, so keep an eye out for those. Oh yeah I bet some of you are confused as to why Time is Lost and Forgotten is chapter five instead of chapter four. Well that's because when I added the authors note ,it never occurred to me to change it to chapter four, so sorry about that. Oh and I changed the Rating because of what happened in that chapter titled 'Time is Lost and Forgotten'. Oh and Madame Pink, this is only my second story and my first story wasn't that good so stop the bad comments, thank you. The story will get good, just give it some time. And the dream Phil had, was not his grandpa and Jason returning, his dream was when he was talking to that old lady about Keely's supposed death after he leaves, which he already prevented from happening.

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat DO NOT own Phil of the Future. And I also do not own Spider-man2 (you will find out why I put this after you read this chapter)

**Chapter seven: Hard Choices**

Phil was trying to think of a plan all weekend, and still he could come up with nothing.

_Should I try and hide the day we leave? No that wouldn't be good, because then mom and dad might go looking for me. Man, why can't I have been born in this century!_

Phil heard a noise from outside, his dad was yelling very loudly. Phil ran outside to see his dad putting up a sign in the garage.

"Owwww! These 21st century hammer's are nothing like the ones back home. I forgot that these actually hurt you. Hey Phil, I'm using this hammer to help me put a sign up, so no one here suspects anything weird when we leave."

"Yeah dad, about us leaving-"

"Phil.. I know you want to stay with Keely, and that's nice and all but.. Look your family is still important, and I'm afraid even if you did stay here, you couldn't...wouldn't, be able to be with Keely."

"Why not?"

" Because, if you stay here, then that will create a huge paradox."

"A paradox?"

"Yes, what if you bump into my great-great-great- grandparents before they have kids? They don't have any kids, I wont be born, or if they are your mother's then you she wont be born and then you wont be born. Do you get my point now?"

" Yeah, dad I get your point."

Phil realized that his dad was right. He never thought of this, but it was true. If he stayed here, everything would be destroyed, and before you know it, he could start to create a paradox. He really wants to stay here, but Phil decided that he has to make the most important choice, and that is a really hard choice too.

"Phil let me ask you this. What's more important, you own existence, or staying here?"

Phil didn't answer, so his father sighed and went back to his work.

_I don't know what I should do. If only...wait maybe...no, that's too crazy_._ I just don't.. ARGGHHH!_

Phil punched a pillow beside him. He looked at his watch 12:30 P.M.. He promised Keely that he was going to meet her at the movies today.

_Maybe I should tell her today..._

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

Keely was over by the concession stand and she was ordering some popcorn.

"Oh hey Phil! Don't worry I got your ticket already, the movie's starting in about five minutes. Well actually the previews are in five minutes, but if the movie's bad at least I wont waste my money, because if a movie is bad the previews are always good."

Phil laughed "Why did you buy my ticket, I have the money right here. I even told you yesterday on the phone."

" I know, but...I wanted to do something nice for you."

Phil could have sworn he saw her turn red as soon as she told him all that.

Phil put the money back in his pocket, and Keely grinned at him, but then she immediately turned away. Phil noticed someone very familiar . It was Tanner! Wow, he didn't look very happy. He was looking at Phil as if he was thinking_ KILL! KILL! KILL!_ Phil tried to look away. Tanner looked away too, but Phil saw him go into the room they were going into. HE was watching the same movie as them! This was definitely not good at all.

Keely and Phil yawned through the whole movie. Just romance, no action, adventure, or even comedy. Just about a husband and wife and their two kids. However there was one funny part that caused Phil and Keely to laugh. They stared at each other for a minute, and Keely stared leaning in, but Phil stopped her. He pushed her back gently.

" Keel.. I have to tell you something...I-I-I..uhhh..."

" What? What is it?"

" I..", Phil sighed " You know what? Forget it."

" What I tell me!"

" I..ummm..love the movie theater's popcorn, don't you?"

"Yeah..it's alright, I guess."

Keely sat in her chair disappointed at what he had said, or what she thought he would say.

After the movie, Phil and Keely were just walking out when Tanner sneaked by them.

'Well, well, well You know Phil I was looking forward to that game all year..they said there would be NO re-runs. Never. Only one time they showed it."

" And your point is...?"

" MY point is, I waited a long time to watch that, and now you've ruined it!"

"Okay, now hold on..."

Tanner didn't wait for him to finish. Instead he punched him in the stomach, hard.

Phil groaned and fell to the floor.

"So..are you busy tonight?" he asked Keely. Keely rolled her eyes, but then started to get really angry. She didn't know why. Maybe it was because she gets in a bad mood constantly.

They were right by the door. Keely told the guy at the concession stand to get some help.

Keely pushed Tanner into the door so he fell outside( the door can only be pushed open so that's why) .

"Oh, come on, Teslow. You think you can fight me? You? A girl? Ha! Don't make me laugh, everyone knows men are stronger than women."

" Who says that? You and your team of superintendents?" (A/N: actually I don't know what a superintendent is , but I thought the name sounded kind of funny here.)

" Well your so-called friend over there, Phil..he's such a wimp. Second time I punched him, and he doesn't even punch me back."

" Coward." keely muttered under her breath.

" What?"

"You heard me. So you only punch out people who are cowards huh? Well what's gonna happen when those same people are going to be the one's punching you? Tell me that. What are you going to do when that happens? Nothing. You are a coward, because you pick on people who seem weak and defenseless, but at the same time you are too scared to fight someone bigger and stronger than you."

Tanner scoffed and looked the other way. People were starting to gather around them and watch what was happening.

"I'm not a coward."

" Oh yeah? Well prove it. Girls can't fight huh?"

" No they can't." and with that Tanner pushed her onto the ground, and Keely ACTED like she was hurt. She remained on the floor for a few seconds.

" Yes, thank you, thank you. This my good people of Pickford proves, that men are indeed stronger than women, and so I think that-" his response was cut short, because he noticed Keely had stopped ACTING and had gotten up.

Tanner laughed and looked the other way to the public, but as soon as e turned back, Keely turned around and threw her arm in a punch so big, so BIG, SO BIG THAT...okay it wasn't that big, but it was a good hit.

The whole crowd cheered except for Tanner's team of " Superintendents" (A/N: LOL, oh and if a superintendent reads this story no offense to you, or to anyone who knows one.) They had just showed up a few minutes ago.

Tanner walked to his car and drove past Keely.

"I'm not a coward!" and with that he skidded onto the street, but before doing that, he slammed into the sewage water and it got all over Keely's outfit and some people behind her.

" Ohhhh, that little...he is definitely going to pay!"

Tanner laughed really loud as his car disappeared beneath the movie theater's back wall.

Keely remembered that she had left Phil inside, so she rushed in to help him out.

"Phil! Are you okay?"

"Yeah..my stomach just hurts."

'Where are your keys? I'll drive you home."

"In my pocket..hurry Keel.. I just wanna go home"

Keely drove there as fast as she could go, without getting a speeding ticket.

When they finally got there, Keely helped Phil inside.

"Thanks Keel, for all your help."

"No problem." Keely gave him a big smile.

"I should go, bye."

"Bye."

Phil sat in the couch and looked up into space.

_I can't stay here. It doesn't matter if I love her so much, I just can't other than their being a huge paradox, Tanner could go after us, and I can't put her into that kind of danger. It's a risk that I_

_am not willing to take, so this settles it. I'm going back this Sunday._

_(A/N: review! SEE! I told you it would get better if you gave it some time, and sorry for the Spider-man2-ish kind of ending to the chapter,lol)_


	8. author note: VERY IMPORTANT

AUTHORS NOTE: ATENTION! Meg, mario, and Madame Pink. Stop with all the rudeness. FYI this is only my second story so just SHUT UP and let me write it my way, because it's my story not yours! And for all my nice reviewers, I will update soon. I'm am going to disable the anonymous reviews, so if you want to review there has to be no flames, and you have to sign in to review! I'm getting so mad of the rude comments three people have posted (yes, I get tired about that stuff easily) And so what if my story is random? Is this your story? No, it's not, so I can make it random whenever I feel like. Oh and I meant to say Phil saw the dead people in the streets not Keely and Phil. SORRY, I made a mistake and forgot, I'm only human! I'm trying not to sound mean, but mario your " yawn" comment makes me mad. Way to motivate me into finishing this. I'm sorry if I overacted in the above sentences, but I'm just tired of it. Maybe I shouldn't finish the story since some of you obviously don't appreciate all the hard work I've done, over the past month. I'll decide if I'm going to quit this story, and delete it. Maybe I should just delete my name altogether, I mean what's the point if I'm writing all this for no reason.

What happened to my old reviewers? I haven't heard from you all in a while.


	9. OKAY, STEAM IS OFF

Okay, I've cooled down, every thing is fine. I'm still mad at that " yawn" comment, but I am going to continue this story, and so I dedicate this chapter to all my faithful reviewers, oh and I'm going to put up the anonymous reviews again, so please no flames. It makes it harder for me to keep this story going

I dedicate this story and the next chapter (which I will put up soon) to:

Sk8r girl, BlueslushPUPPIES, ChickabiddyPotter, Abster 1, Andrea, tickle582, Hyperactively Bored, Serindipity9, Queen of Harry Potter, druid178, gabby, be234therz, Unknownstranger46, Knight Fighter, fisharecoolies, Kaitlyn Marlowe,and Chocolate-4-brains(lol)

THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUPPORT:D

Sorry if your name's not here, I wrote this down after I saw the reviews so thanks to all the reviewer's that posted after Mario!


	10. Chapter 8: Prom Shopping

A/N: Another chapter! This one is kind of short, so don't be surprised if those of you who are fast reader's finish it quickly. And Chocolate-4-brains I put LOL next your name because I like your name ;)

**Chapter Eight: Prom shopping date**

It was Monday after school. Phil was pacing the room.

_What to do, what to do? I have to go back on Sunday, and I still need to tell her the truth. I don't know if I can, it would make her cry. I guess I just have to spend as much time with her now, because when I go back, she'll be dead._

The phone rang numerous times, but he didn't feel like answering it.

" The phone's ringing, anyone gonna get that?"

Nobody answered and Phil took that as a sign that he had to answer the phone.

" Fine, I'll answer it. You know you should pay me as your telephone operator, since that's all I have to do right now."

Phil hoped it wasn't Keely on the phone. He didn't know if he could face her it would make him mad. He couldn't explain it, but he wasn't mad at her he was more mad at himself for starting to like her, no more than like her, love her.

" Hello?"

"Phil? Hey it's me, listen do you want to go with me to the mall today? I need you to help me with something."

" You need me to help you pick out your prom dress?"

" No, I need you to stay around and make sure I don't spend the $300 my mom gave me for my prom dress, shoes, and purse."

" How can you buy all that without spending it?"

" No! I meant make sure I don't spend my money on anything other than that, okay? My mom would kill me."

"Okay, so I'll meet you there around what time?"

"Uhhh..actually I'm already here."

"Great, I'll meet you at the front of the mall in fifteen minutes."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

Phil arrived just when Keely's watch hit fifteen minutes later.

" Hey, come on I saw all these dresses at this place upstairs."

"Okay, what floor is it on?"

" The second floor."

" That's not the top floor, Keely that's the middle floor!"

"Oh, big deal! The third and second floor are both the top floors!"

"NO! The second...why are we even talking about this? Let's just go find your dress."

They arrived at the store, and Phil felt a little weird, because he was the only guy there, besides this guy at the cash register.

Keely zoomed in an out in under three seconds.

_Wow, she sure picks out a dress fast._

Actually she picked out five dresses. One was green with long sleeves, another one blue with a white sash and ribbons on the side, one that was black and pink, and had spaghetti straps on it, A pink one similar to the blue one, and the last one was a light blue and white dress, that had a long flowing skirt, and flowers around the bottom.

"Okay, I'm gonna try on them on. Sit in that chair while I try them on." She pointed to an arm chair near the dressing room.

Ten minutes later

"Okay, how do this green one look?"

"The truth? Well it kinda looks awful."

"Yeah, I know I just picked this out for fun." Keely laughed at herself for doing that and returned to the dressing room.

Phil picked up a magazine and started to read it.

** Mean while in the Dressing room**

Keely was in the dressing room, and had tried out every dress except for the light blue and white one. Keely didn't like how the other's looked. They just didn't feel right. And also because they were $200, so that idea was just squashed right there. Only this dress was the one she liked and she was in luck. It was only $120, (not including tax).

It took her some time to get it on, but she managed to get it on without tearing or breaking something. Keely looked up in the mirror, and hoped this was the right one. It was the right one. Keely had curled her hair that day, and everything the curled hair, and the dress went together.

"Maybe I should wear it in a different way for prom though."

Keely smiled, and couldn't wait to show Phil how she looked in the dress she picked out...

** Outside the dressing room...**

Phil was already bored with this magazine, basically because he's hard about this kind of thing over and over again.

"Okay Phil, this is the dress I want to buy."

Phil looked up, and dropped his magazine. He couldn't help but stare. She was pretty before, but now she was prettier.

Keely noticed he didn't answer, and waved her hand in front of his face.

"Phil? Phil!"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah, that's a really pretty dress you should buy it."

Keely smiled at hm, and Phil looked at her in a "why-are-you-smiling-like-that-at-me-" kind of way.

"Phil...you don't know how happy I am about this Saturday."

She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. Phil didn't notice because one lady was asking them a question.

" Are you still using that dressing room?"

Keely answered her. "Yeah, I'll be right there."

They looked down and noticed they were holding hands. Keely smiled, and Phil turned red (slightly though). They let go faster than half a second and Keely turned to go.

" Well..I guess I better go change, and pay for this."

"Okay."

an hour later

After Keely picked out the dress, everything else was picked out faster. She already had the shoes, and the purse.

Phil drove them home, and didn't talk until they were at her front door.

" Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow at school?"

"Okay."

Phil walked away, but stopped.

" Keel, listen do you want to go to that theme park 4o minutes away after school."

"No, I can't, but how about we go to this place near the park? They are having a show done there, and I want to see it."

"Okay, so tomorrow after school at around 4:00Pm?"

"Okay, see you then"

"Bye."

Keely walked into her house, and watched him leave. She felt this was going to be the best week ever, and so what if Phil didn't tell her his secret? He told her, he would tell her after Prom.

Or would he?

A/N: sorry it's short, but my mind is fresh out of ideas! DUN! DUN!DUN! Lol So give me time to sort all this out, and plan the next five or so chapters...


	11. Chapter 9 : The Night Before Prom

A/N: okay I lied. I actually do have ideas for the next five or so chapters, but I don't know what to write about the week before their prom so if this chapter is boring them just be patient, because I still need to plan everything. So you guys have to use your imagination to fill in what happened what happened after they went prom shopping and what happened the following week at school.

**Chapter nine: The day Night Before Prom**

Keey and Phil were at his house using the virtue-goggles to go to Virtu-world. A theme park that existed in the future. The good thing about this was, not only did people get on the rides faster, but also the prices changed drastically over the years. So instead of having one big line, their were twenty different sections of lines, and you could go to any of them. They had a bunch of attractions for each ride, so if you went on the roller coaster, you didn't have to wait for one because there were a lot of extras. The price used to be fifty to one hundred dollars, just for one ticket, but then in the year 2028 an angry mob crashed every company themed park, that charged too much. That included Disneyland, Disney world, Both Universal Studios, and Sea world. Actually it wasn't that much, but they just crashed over there for fun.

"So..What happened when they crashed Universal Studios Hollywood?" Keely asked him while they were waiting in line.

"Well they held up signs that read " Four Rides! Five shows, and One attraction! Fifty three dollars is just stupid! Change it to the price it should be, thirty five dollars!"

"Wow, they do have a point though, I mean four rides and few shows, and they are charging fifty three dollars? That's insane."

"Yeah, and they held up the same sign with Disneyland, Disneyworld, and Sea world...they changed some stuff on each sign though." Keely laughed at his last remark, and Phil looked at his watch, "It's almost 10:00 P.M. you have to go home soon."

They took their goggles off.

" So...I better go, my mom will expect me home any minute."

"Okay, bye. See you tomorrow."

They smiled before leaving and Phil couldn't help thinking, _This might be the last smile we see from each other._

Mean while Keely was thinking the exact opposite, I mean what do you expect she doesn't know the bad news yet.

_That's it! I can't take it anymore! I can't deny it anymore! I have to tell him before he goes on vacation next week. I wonder why he hasn't told me where he is going_, _I mean it's just me. If it has to do with a futuristic gadget, he knows I wont tell anyone about it. I'll jut have to tell him. Tomorrow. At Prom. That...man ,this is so hard to think about even when no one can hear me since these are my own thoughts. I have to tell him, I can't hold it up inside of me anymore. I just realized it now, when he smiled at me. Okay I admit it! I love...him. I love my mom too, but this is different I mean you have to love your mom, but with him..oh why am I explaining you get the picture._

"Wow, I can't believe I'm talking to myself about this."

Keely found she was already home, and she couldn't wait until tomorrow. The prom and that " Secret" she had to tell him.

A/N: Short, yeah I know, but my mind only has ideas for Prom day and Prom Night, and I didn't want to skip ahead without letting everyone know what Keely was thinking. Stay tuned for the next chapter which I will write and put up, sometime this weekend.


	12. Chapter 10 : Prom day and night

A/N: Okay here's the next chapter. A long one (well to me it is), and it's the prom day ( I don't say night because it's not nighttime yet, lol) There's a new episode of POTF next Friday. Actually there's two! Back to back new episodes! Starting at 8/7c, but if I'm wrong I would suggest leaving Disney on all day that day just to make sure you don't miss it.

Faunamon : FINALLY! someone got it right! I did name her Kim because of Pim, but not only that, but because Keely's name starts with a 'K".

Disclaimer: I do not own it! If I did I wouldn't air a lot of commercials in June and make it look like I was going to air new episodes every weekend or something instead of airing them at random times. I do not own it, BOO! Oh well..

**Chapter ten: Prom Day ( and Night) **

Keely was tossing and turning all night, and she had a lot of trouble sleeping. At around 8:30 A.M. she woke up and she realized today was Prom day! She rushed out of bed and went to go get ready. She put on jeans and put her hair in a ponytail. She was going to the hairstylist at 9:00 P.M. and she didn't want to be late.

She arrived at the hair place and there was a bunch of snobby looking people in there.

"Yes? Can I help you?" a snobby lady at the front counter with a bunch of jewelry asked.

"Yeah, I have an appointment at 9:30, and it's already 9:30."

" Fine, follow me."

She led Keely to a chair, where a nice looking woman came over with some shampoo.

"Okay, ready dear?

"Yeah I guess."

"This may take a while, so just try and stay awake."

Keely was lead over to the sink, where she washed and conditioned her hair ( for some reason they always did that.)

Then she towel-dried her hair and started to brush it with one hand, while blowing drying it with the other. Then she put curlers around the bottom and sides around the top of her hair, while Keely was reading a magazine. An hour later she took them out and part the top of her hair. Then she put curls around the side of hair. She pinned the back of hair and put more curls around the front. She did the finishing touches which included putting some of that glitter stuff in her hair.

She turned her chair around and she looked in the mirror.

" Well? Do you like it?"

Keely gasped, all that money she had saved for this appointment had actually payed off!

" Yeah, I love it!"

Keely payed the snobby lady at the front counter. Before she left the hair stylist stopped her.

"I've seen a lot of kids your age come in here. Is today the Prom?"

"Yeah it is."

"Well, I hope you have a great time."

"Thanks."

"Oh, here take this."

She handed Keely a light blue heart clip, that went perfectly with her dress and with her hair. She pinned it on the side and smiled at the lady.

"Thank you."

"Oh no, thank you. I hope you have a great time at Prom tonight."

"Thanks. Bye."

Mean while Phil was still sleeping in bed. Pim ran over to his room and shook him awake.

"Hey, wake up! Wake up!"

Phil turned on his side and Pim, took out an foghorn out of her pocket. It was loud, and just plain annoying.

Phil woke up in a hurry, and looked around.

" Pim!"

"Sorry bro, but I just had to wake you up. I could have let you sleep all day, and let you get ready at the last minute, but I'm in a good mood today. The Fashion-zombies are going to summer school. Too bad I wont be here to see that."

Phil rolled his eyes and got out of bed. He looked at the clock, it was 12:30 P.M.! He had to pick up Keely at 7:00 P.M.

Phil rushed into the bathroom to get ready and came back outside immediately. Someone had stolen his suit.

He looked around the house, when he finally found it. Curtis was wearing it, and said in a gruffly voice, " Hey Prom today! Curtis go with Phil!"

Phil gave him a look of sorrow.

"Sorry Curtis, you can only go if you are a student, or if you are invited by a student."

"Awww..oh well..are there rocks?"

" No Curtis, there are no rocks at Prom."

" Ehhh...nothing has rocks. Not movies, not Prom's, not books, not t.v.'s, not-"

Phil left while Curtis continued ranting about what didn't have rocks.

Phil was back in the bathroom when he realized he forgot his suit again.

He went back to Curtis and told him to give him the suit. Curtis closed the door, and Phil waited for about two minutes. Curtis closed the garage door, Phil waited a few minutes more, and Curtis opened the door just a little. He handed the suit to Phil, "Here take it. Suit have no rocks."

Phil took the suit and headed back upstairs. He stopped on the bottom step, and noticed the washing machine in the corner.

" Maybe I should get this thing washed."

He put it in the washer and walked upstairs to get ready. At around 2:30 P.M. he was ready and he went to go see if his suit was dry. ( He had taken it out an hour ago.)

Phil was relieved that nothing happened to the suit, and he put it on.

Back at Keely's house, Tia had arrived at 4:30 P.M. that day to do Keely's make-up, but Keely refused to let her do that. Tia did her make-up anyway.

"You just sit in that chair, while I do this."

"But, Tia I can do my own make-up."

"I know, but I wanted to do your make-up for Prom night, that and I have all this extra make-up and I want to get ride of it."

Tia flipped through all of Keely's magazines and Keely looked at the clock. It was already 5:30 P.M.

" Tia! That's enough with the magazines! I have about a hundred more, but you don't have to look in them! This is wasting time!"

Tia looked at her watch.

"You are right. I have to get ready. See ya."

Tia sprinted out of there faster than the speed of light.

_Well, it looks like I'll have to do this myself. That was a complete waste of time! I mean she started looking at the magazine for make-up tips, but then she read the " Gossip column and then she couldn't stop reading the magazines. The time she was reading it, she could have been using that time to help me get ready. Oh well. I guess I'll have to get ready myself._

Keely looked at the blue pin in her hair, and felt al little more confident.

Phil arrived at her door at 7:30 P. M. (A/N: Well at least he didn't honk the horn from outside,

: P LOL )

Keely grabbed her purse and went into the kitchen, she pulled back the curtain and Phil dropped the rose she saw behind his back. ( she could see the stem from the front.)

"So..." keely leaned over the counter.

"...ready to go?"

Phil laughed goofily. Keely looked at him as if he had a cold and she didn't want to catch it.

"Ahem..sorry, let's go."

They drove to the school, where the bus would take them to the Pickford Ballroom, where the Prom was going to be held. Keely hopped onto the bus and stole the window seat. Phil only stared and all these horrible thoughts kept going through his mind.

_The next time I see her, she'll be a rotted skeleton. Not that I want to see that, but..I just can't believe I'm leaving tomorrow. I really am going to miss this place. Tell you the truth, I like this century better. Where I come from things are too, automatic and boring. Everything is voice-activated, and it's more of a century for people who do not want to do their own work. I used to think I was the luckiest guy ever to be living in a century like that, but now I realize that this is where I belong. It's too bad I have to leave tomorrow. I just can't take the fact that Keely will be dead when I go back._

Phil turned back to reality when he found someone snapping their fingers in front of his face.

" Phil? Phil!"

Phil jumped up and saw Keely pointing out the bus window. Phil saw that everyone was already outside heading in. Phil Followed her outside and they headed inside.

It was crowded. Phil couldn't understand how they could breath with this many people inside.

Phil and keely danced a few times, and mingled with a few other people. Time went by so fast that Phil could have sworn it was only 8:00 P.M. just a few minutes ago. It was already 11:00 P.M.

_I guess time goes by fast when you are having fun._

A slow song came on. This was the first song that Keely and Phil danced to that wasn't fast. Phil took keely to a corner and they started dancing. It was kind of awkward, but after about one minute into the song they both got used to it.

Phil stopped dancing immediately and took something out of his pocket. He gestured for her to sit in the chairs next to them.

"What's this?"

"Open it."

She did and she found a gold heart necklace with blue rhinestones around the shape of the heart.

"I-I..don't know what to say."

"Oh, and here's is something else for you too."

Phil took out the rose she had seen earlier. It was a fake one, but it was pink with glitter all over the sides, and some white streaks in there, and some on the stem too.

Keely accepted the gifts, and looked up at him. She knew this was the right time to tell him, and she looked up expecting a smile or something, but Phil looked like he had just witnessed a murder. The ne noticed her looking at him and smiled again.

Keely whispered in an audible voice, " I love you."

Phil stopped smiling and froze.

'Keel," Phil sat down next to her.

" I The reason why I gave you all these is because I have some pretty bad news. My family is not going on vacation next week."

"That's great, so where are you going?"

Phil looked down at his hands and took a deep breath.

" My dad fixed the time machine, and we are going back tomorrow."

Keely gasped, it took her a while to actually absorb what he had just told her. Keely turned angrily at him, and gave him back the rose.

" I hate you! I can't believe I fell for you! I should have known then to fall in love with someone from the future! Just go, I never want to see you again!"

"Keel-"

"Just go! Please..just go..just go."

Phil left the dance floor and hopped onto the school bus.

"The prom isn't over yet young man." The bus driver told him. Phil looked at him, and took some money out of his pocket.

" if you give me a ride back to the school, I'll give you twenty dollars."

"It's a deal."

The Bus driver drove away, and Phil felt like he was all alone in the world. Sure he had his parents, but this was heartbreaking. He expected Keely to cry, but not to react like this.

Back at the prom Keely managed to get a ride to the after party with Tia. Keely looked out the window, and found that she was in a deep shadow of depression that just wouldn't go away.

_What have I done? I'm so stupid! I just broke his heart, how am I going to live with myself?_

Keely realized that her hand was closed around the necklace Phil had given her.

She found out that it was actually a locket. She pried it open and found a message in scripted in there.

Dear Keely,

These past few years in this century have been great, mostly because I was with you every time.

You've taught me a lot, and I know that knowledge will come in handy when I go back. All I know is, even though you wont be here when I go home, I will always love you, and I have since last year.

Bye Keel

Love Phil

Keely didn't know what to think. Did she make a huge mistake, or how in the world did Phil in script all those words on there and still manage to read the words?

Phil opened the door slowly. It wasn't good for a guy to cry, but in this case, he made an exception. Pim came downstairs for a midnight snack. She saw him with a sad look on his face, and for the first time in her life. She took pity on him.

"Okay, let me guess. Bad day?"

"Yeah. Keely hates me."

" Why would she hate you? For acting dumb?"

Pim laughed and Phil gave her a look that made her stop.

"Oh, sorry. Well I'm sure it's not that bad."

"It is, I don't know if I can handle it."

"I'll be there for you bro, but I'm starving so I hope you feel better soon."

Phil sank into the couch and looked up at the ceiling. He heard footsteps and got up to see who it was. It was Pim. She obviously had already put her snack upstairs, either that or she ate it in under three seconds.

"Okay, I know I'm going to regret this later, since I'm in a good mood, I can handle it."

Pim walked over to Phil and gave him a hug (A/N:AWWWWW!LOL :D)

Phil and Pim smiled at each other and Pim started to walk up the stairs.

"I'd love to stay and cht bro, but mom and dad think I'm asleep and my hologram is starting to malfunction. Good night."

" Good night."

A/N: I know, I know, I need to make the chapters more exciting, but trust me I'm still stuck on the next chapter so be patient! I'M WORKING ON IT! Lol:D


	13. Chapter11: Really leaving it all behind

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Guess what! I checked my guide for dishnetwork and guess what it said about the episodes next Friday! Two new ones starting at 8/7c! Now we just have to see the previews on disneyychannel to make it official!

**Chapter eleven: Really leaving it all Behind**

Phil woke up at 5:00 A.M. the next day. He had already packed his stuff last night. His dad was already loading up their stuff in the time machine. Phil just hopped into the time machine and sat their looking grumpy. Pim sat down next to him and didn't say anything.

While they were driving ( they had already dropped off Curtis in his time) phil's dad noticed how angry he looked and said "Hey son, I'm sure Keely's just mad because your leaving."

Phil's Mom, and Pim looked at him as if he were stupid. Pim spoke up first.

"Dad how can you say that?"

"Well, Keely must be angry about that. Why else would-"

"Dad, she told Phil she loved him...BEFORE he got the chance to tell her we were leaving."

"Ouch! That must hurt, I mean your leaving her behind here, you're probably going to feel an enormous wave of guilt, she'll be dead when we get back and-"

"Dad stop!"

"Fine, look we are almost there! Five, four, three, two, one!"

"Dad? How can you be so sure we are actually home?"

Her dad got out of his seat and looked outside. He came back with a smile on his face.

" Because there are robots and flying skyyaks everywhere!"

Phil stepped outside, and instead of feeling at home, he felt like a stranger that didn't belong there.

Phil realized that there was one thing that hasn't changed.

Grave yards.

Even in his time, people were still buried six feet under the ground. There were still headstones, still funerals that take place. Phil noticed a sign that said " Pickford Cemetery"

Phil went to go follow the sign and look for something important. His parents were getting their stuff out, so Pim went to go follow him.

"Phil?"

Phil turned around and sw Pim.

"Hey Pim."

"What are you doing?"

"Looking for Keely's gr-gr-"

"Grave?"

Phil nodded his head.

"I'll help you look for it."

Before Phil could protest she went already to go search for it. Phil looked all around with his flashlight. Ironically, they arrived back in their time at 5:00 A.M. for some reason.

_Well, at least I haven't found anything yet._

Phil shined his flashlight he didn't pay attention to at first, but then he saw a very familiar name.

_**Seth Wosmer**_

_**April 1, 1990- June 23, 2080**_

Phil remembered Seth. He had moved away the summer of their freshman year. Phil felt so bad that he didn't know what he would do if he saw Keely's. Then he saw the grave of another name that sounded familiar.

_**Tia **_

_**May 14, 1990- September 7, 2077**_

(A/N: Sorry I don't know what her last name is :-0

Phil felt pretty sure what was coming next. The next grave would say " keely Teslow". He just knew it.

Phil was about to shine his flashlight on the next grave when Pim called his name.

" Phil! Come here, quick!"

Phil raced over to her and saw the dreaded words. He couldn't take it so he only shined his light on Keely's name, but not the date she died...

Phil turned to go, but Pim stopped him.

"Phil, that's not the only bad thing here."

"What could be worse?"

" Look at the date she died."

Phil shone his light on the date she died, and what he saw shocked him.

(A/N: HA! HA! I left you with a cliffy! HA! HA! And Only I know what's going to happen next! I know I said I'm running out of ideas, but I don't know what happened, I mean all of a sudden these ideas came in my head, and..so yeah next chapter up soon.)


	14. Chapter 12 : Phil who?

A/N: Wow, let me just say that this chapter will throw you off a little bit.

**Chapter twelve: Phil who?**

Phil looked at the grave and saw Keely's name. He couldn't stand it, but he couldn't help looking one last time. Something was wrong it wasn't Keely, instead there was a different name on there. One of the flowers had covered up the rest of the letters except 'K' and since Phil saw the last name Teslow, he assumed it was Keely, but it wasn't. Something was wrong here.

He moved the flowers and saw:

**Here lies **

**Kim Teslow**

**January 5, 2011- December 10, 2090**

Phil couldn't believe what he was seeing. He told Pim to search some more, but she came back with a " I-sorta-have-some-good-news" look on her face.

"Well? Did you find her?"

Pim swallowed and looked as if she were going to laugh about the whole thing.

"Ha! Well...do you want the good news or the bad news first?"

"Just tell me!"

"Okay!"

Phil stared at her and she finally gave in and told him.

"Icouldn'tfindKeelybutIfoundoutshemadethebiggestmistakebecauseshedroppedoutofcollegeandhadtoraiseherdaughterwhowasadoptedonherown!" (A/N: anyone get that, lol) Pim said it all as if it were one, big word.

Phil rubbed his ear.

"What!"

"Long story short. She moved on after you left."

Phil didn't say anything. Instead he dragged himself all the way home and somehow managed to get into his bed, which was amazing seeing as how he hadn't been there for three years. He immediately went to sleep and couldn't help wondering a scary thought that haunted him.

_If Keely wasn't next to her daughter's grave, or anywhere in the graveyard, then what happened to her? What happened during college, and if she got over me then why did she decided to adopt a child?_

The next morning Phil's parents were spraying them so breakfast. Phil's dad was so glad he didn't have to do anything in secret, but Phil kinda liked it. Being sneaky and all that. It was fun..when he and Keely used to do it.

Phil managed to eat his breakfast. His mom was watching the news and Phil wasn't paying attention until he heard the name "Keely Teslow".

Phil rushed over to the living room and watched the news with his mom.

A reporter with red hair, and a dark blue suit was telling off names. Saying the names of the town's history, and with that she mentioned Keely's name again.

"And speaking of history we have someone who has seen this town go through a lot of history. Ladies and Gentleman I would like to introduce you to our oldest living resident Miss Keely Teslow, and she is 134 years old. In fact she is the very first person in the world to live past 110.She is currently living at the Pickford rest home, where she is celebrating her birthday today."

Phil completely forgot(well actually he didn't realize(A/N: they go back to the year 2124) that they came back the day before her birthday. Phil couldn't believe it, there was no way Keely could be alive not through all this.

Phil looked up the rest home address in the phone book, and decided to pay Keely a visit. He couldn't wait, even though they couldn't be together anymore he still wanted to tell her that the trip went fine. Although he was a little late for that.

Phil arrived there, and it took him a while to convince the guards that h was her great-great-great grandson.

They finally gave in and they let her see Keely. She was aging with wrinkles on her face, and even tough her hair was grey you could still see some. strands of blonde at the bottom. She swayed in a rocking chair knitting a sweater for her granddaughter, for Christmas Phil could tell because it said "I'm the granddaughter! Deal with it!" Phil was glad Keely still had her sense of humor, but he feared the worst.

Would she remember me after al these years?

"Ummm..Do you know who I am?"

Keely looked at him and smiled.

"I'm sorry young man, who are you?"

"Phil."

"Phil! Phil who? I don't remember anyone named Phil! Don't you ever mention that name again."

"But I-"

"You need to leave before I call security!."

Phil was speechless. Keely laughed and realized that she had been very rude with him.

"Oh, I'm sorry boy. I'm very sorry, the name sounds familiar but I don't remember anyone named 'Phil" sorry. Would you like me to knit you a sweater? My robot can do that for you."

"Uhh..no thanks."

Phil walked off feeling depressed and forgotten.

Later that day Keely was calling the nurse to help her open her drawer, because she could no loger open it.

"Oh fine I'll open it myself."

Keely opened her box that was hidden in the drawer and she took out a locket that Phil had given her. Se kept it closed after that night, but always kept the locket with her. She wiped some dust off and read the same message that he had left her 100 years ago. She did remember a boy named Phil, but she only vaguely remembered him. After he left everything was a small blur. She didn't remember what a virtue-goggle was, she didn't know what a "Giggle" was. She didn't remember anything Phil had shown her.

Keely started to peel the message, but found that the gold paper was peeling off. She saw a photo underneath the message, and you could barely make out the engravement, even though it was still there.(A/N: the gold paper was used so that you could see what the engravement said.)

It was a picture of her and the boy that had showed up. They were at the restaurant, their second date, and with that she clutched her heart.

"I do remember now." and with that she fell to the floor, breaking the locket in the process. The locket flew everywhere, but the photo remained in place.

(A/N: if this were a movie we would see a shot of her hand on the floor, the locket broken, then the camera would pan over to the photo of them at the restaurant Yeah so I told this chapter would throw you off and who says people can't live to be 150? Remember this story isn't logical sometimes, so let's pretend she did live all those years shall we? I know people can live to be 100 at the most, but let's pretend they invented a something like a new vegetable that made you fight off disease and live longer. See? I told you, this story is not logical...that what makes it fun:D LOL! And it's fanfiction so it doesn't have to be logical.. See, I'm good because i haven't killed Keely off...yet. ;)


	15. Chapter 13: Sad News

(A/N: Last chapter threw you off? Well this one is kinda weird too, so remember my motto " WHO CARES ABOUT LOGIC!" LOL :D

**Chapter thirteen: Sad news**

Phil couldn't believe that she didn't remember him. He had expected this to happen, since she was old, but she didn't remember him at all. His mom was watching the news once again.

"...Thanks Rob, folks I'm sad to report that our once oldest living resident, Keely Teslow died yesterday from a heart attack. The cause of the heart attack is unknown, but people gather round to remember this special resident."

Phil spit out his cereal and it got all over his dad's face.

"Ohhh..sorry dad."

His dad wiped his face off and Phil didn't know how the day would get any worse, but it did.

Later that day Phil found out that after he left Keely had gotten into a massive wave of depression. A few times she had tried to choke and kill herself (A/N: See? That's why I changed the rating to "T" instead of "K+")

College wasn't any better for her, so she adopted a child hoping to relieve her stress.

Thankfully she wasn't an abusive mother, although she did have terrible ways of curing her problems. She would stay out late, and even though she wasn't abusive that didn't mean she was a wonderful mom also. She ignored her child and the only time she interacted with her was when she signed permission slips, and gave her lunch money.

In a fit of rage, Kim (Whom Keely adopted when she was two four weeks old) moved out of the house at 17. Complained that she hated living this way, and the fact that she never had any real parents to begin with. Turns out, she secretly wanted a father, but Keely refused to g out with any of the men her daughter her set her up with. She turned them all down, and only agreed to be friends with them but nothing more.

After Kim left, Keely found a new way to cure any kind of stress and was given a reward for her discovery. It was a tape that played soft music, and told you caring things. At first people thought it wouldn't work for people who are negative thinkers but guess what? It did! So thanks to her tape, that took out all her stress.

Keely was always seen at the store buying fish, bread, fruit and vegetables. She only drank water, and that was it. She didn't even drink any coffee if she was tired. Instead she'd splash water on her face and try and stay awake.

Phil couldn't believe it. Keely had thrown away her life just like that. She also never became a reporter, but she did have a job in the studio. That was holding up the microphone for the newscasters.

Phil walked up to hi dad, but before he could say anything his dad took something out f his pocket.

It was a photo of them they had taken yesterday when they returned .Phil wasn't smiling in the picture, neither was Pim, but his parents were so that made it an "okay" picture.

"What's this?"

"It's a photo from us coming back yesterday."

"Thanks dad." Phil took the photo with him and thought long and hard.

"No matter what it takes, I'm going back tomorrow."

Phil couldn't take it anymore. He was going to go back..tomorrow.


	16. Chapter 14: Attempts to return home

(A/N: Yay, this is almost done. I'm going to have the sequel up...sometime this year. ;)

**Chapter fourteen: Attempts to return home**

Phil approached his dad, he knew his dad wouldn't agree, but it wouldn't hurt to try.

"Hey dad."

His dad turned around and took the virtue-goggles off that he was wearing.

"Dad, are you sure I can't go back?"

"Yes Phil I'm sure."

Phil knew that arguing was useless so he muttered "Okay" and walked up to his room.

Over the next few days, Phil didn't talk to anyone, he barely ate his dinner and he didn't pay attention to in school, although it didn't matter if he was because going to school in his time was like watching a movie on your sunglasses.

Phil missed being in a classroom, interacting with students. He missed the talking and laughter of the students as they joked with their friends.

Phil's dad finally couldn't take his behavior anymore and went to his wife while she was watching the news( again).

"Honey I'm worried about Phil."

"Well, I told you right from the beginning."

He looked at his wife puzzled.

"Told me what?"

"When Phil took Keely on their first Skyyak ride I told you that you should get Phil away from her. I warned you that he may fall in love with her, but you said "No, Phil's a smart boy." Now do you see what's happening?"

"No."

She sighed and turned off the T.V., which had drastically changed over the last hundred years.

"I'm not saying it's Phil's fault that he fell in love with her, but WE as his parents, are supposed to make him happy."

Phil's dad laughed as if he knew were this was going.

"I know were this is going. You want me to send Phil back don't you?"

She didn't answer, instead she looked away, so he took that as a "Yes"

"You know what? You are absolutely right. I thought Phil would get over her but he is so heart broken over her, especially since the old Keely of our time died recently. I'm going to go talk to him right now."

Phil's dad walked up to his room. Phil didn't hear him knock so he was mildly surprised to see him there.

He cleared his throat and Phil turned around. He wiped his eye and looked as if he would like to threw his dad off a building or jump off a building himself.

"Son?"

Phil didn't turn around.

"I know how much you want to go back. I can't stand you being unhappy about being here son, so...your mother and I have decided to let you go back."

Phil turned around and hugged his dad.

"REALLY! Thanks dad, I promise I'll visit you every-"

"Oh no, I'm going with you."

"Really? Okay well as long as I get to go back I'm fine."

Phil's dad turned to walk out but he stopped.

"Oh, and we bought this time machine using our vacation money, so it's ours. I mean..yours. Actually it's mine, but I made it so that it would be easier for you to control. Just remember two things."

"What's that?"

" Rule one: Do not let anyone except Keely see the time machine. I suppose when your older and have kids, they can see it, but tell them not tell anybody either Rule two: Never let the time machine out of your sight. If you need to get around, I would suggest buying a 21st century car."

"If your going with me, then why are you telling me this?"

" I'm not going to stick with you like glue. I'm just going with you just to make sure you settle some where. I'll stay with you for two years, then when your 18, you'll be on your own. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but how long do I have to keep this stuff in secret?"

" The skyyak until the year 2042, everything else will be invented in 2023, so keep all those small gadgets in secret for the next ten years or so. The time machine you have to hide until the year 2073. I have added something new on the Wizard so you can shrink the time machine and carry it in your pocket so you don't risk anyone stealing it."

"Okay."

Phil's packed all his stuff in the time machine. His future clothes were blue, and the name tag said "Diffy " on it. He hopped into the time machine and set the destination time, which was the Monday after prom.

His dad was taking a long time to get there so Phil went to see what was wrong.

His dad came out just as Phil was about to go back to his house.

Just then Phil and his dad heard a scream from inside.

Phil and his dad ran inside, and saw two robbers trying to steal some things in their house.

Pim and her mother were tied up and gagged..

_Great! Just Great! Now maybe I'm not so sure I should go back now._

Phil's dad saw him standing there and went after one of the robbers.

"Phil! Just go! You have a time machine! I can handle myself!"

He tied the robber to the ground and called the police. Phil stood there for what seemed like hours, but it was only a few minute because the police were already there.

"GO! NOW! Before it's too late! Your not even old enough to have a license! You need to go before they catch you!"

"But, dad!"

"Just go!"

Phil ran outside and hurried into the time machine. He started it up, and he was about to close the door, but he stopped and took one last glance outside. He swallowed and closed the door.

Soon Phil started to feel the time machine shake. It was like riding a plane with high turbulence. (Keely told him that had happened to her when she was 10)

Suddenly the shaking stopped and Phil took off his seatbelt.

He opened the door very slowly at first but realized that he was in the exact time he was supposed to be in! He saw a billboard that showed the movie "Samurai, I love you "being released on home video and DVD. Phil drove the time machine to an old construction site, too bad he didn't know they were testing bombs there. Phil shrunk all the future gadgets and his belongs that he had brought and put them in his pocket. He didn't come around to shrinking the time machine though...

"Hey you! Get out of here! This bomb going to go off in 3 seconds.!"

Phil ran to the other side, and just as the explosion hit, Phil dodged out of there.

He watched in horror as the time machine blew up into pieces.

"Sorry about the R.V. kid. I bet your parents are going to be real mad at you. Come on guys let's go, that's the last bomb for today" a construction worker told him as they were leaving.

Phil now knew that he would never see his family again...

Phil ran to his school and tried to find Keely but she wasn't there. People were staring at him because of the weird clothes he was wearing.

He noticed the back of girls head with dark brown hair, but it wasn't Keely so ignored it. He stopped and rested at the lockers for a few minutes.

Meanwhile Keely was on the phone talkiing to one of her friends named Via.

"Keely why are you so sad?"

"Here's a question? Why are we talking on our cell phone when our lockers are right on the opposite sides of each other?"

Via laughed at the last remark, and didn't say anything for two whole minutes.

"Via? Okay now you tell me what's wrong."

"Phil's right behind me. I thought you said he moved away to another country on Sunday!"

Keely stared open-mouthed at her phone. Was this a bad connection?

"Via, are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure."

Keely walked over to Via and saw Phil with his head bowed leaning against a locker.

Via spoke up.

"Phil? Remember me? The new student that you set up with to be Keely's friend?"

"Yeah?"

"Well..guess who's here!"

Keely and Phil didn't say anything but stared at each other.

(A/N: ohhhh. Wonder what they are going to do! Sorry if this was random, especially the robbery, but I couldn't have them leave without anything happening! That would be boring if I just wrote "Phil and his dad made it safely there, and phil ran to school saw Keely and they lived happily ever after." Mean who does that:D


	17. Chapter 15: Reunited once again

(A/N: Yay only a few chapters left! Stay tuned for the Sequel! Come on guys we 're almost close to 100 reviews! Keep em' coming! ;)

**Chapter fifteen: Reunited Once Again**

Via left the couple to be alone. Keely was so happy that she started to cry.

Phil on the other hand thought she was crying from laughter "Why are you crying?".

Keely wiped her nose and said between sobs, "Because I am so happy to see you!"

" I'm happy to see you too Keel."

"Why did you come back?" Phil didn't want anyone to know he was from the future so he

took Keely outside until they were out of earshot.

"My dad let me come back."

Keely was now jumping up and down with excitement.

"That's great! Now we can-"

"Hold on a minute there Keel. Can you meet me here after school?"

"Okay."

Keely walked off to class, wondering what he had to tell her that had to wait until after school.

Keely met Phil after school and he told her the whole story about the time machine being blown up at the construction site.

"We need to go back there...I have to show you something."

They walked the 2,000 miles ( LOL, just kidding it's 2 and a half miles) to the construction site.

"Wow" Keely said eyeing the damage done to the time machine.

"Looks like a nuclear weapon blew it up."

Phil dug his hands in his pocket and found a photo in his pocket. It was the photo he and his family had taken when they got home. Phil stared at it and showed it to Keely.

"Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah. I'm really going to miss them all Keel. I just wish this had never happened."

Keely patted him on the shoulder sympathetically. She gave him a shy smile and he smiled back.

Then in about two seconds an R.V. appeared out of no where.

Someone opened the door. It was phil's dad! He looked older and his hair was starting to get even more greyer than usual. His hands had a few wrinkles on them too.

"Dad!"

"Phil!"

"I'm so glad to see you dad, where's mom and Pim?"

"They're right here."

Pim and his mom poked their heads out of the doorway. Phil's mom came over running to hug her son. Her reddish-brown hair was starting to fade and turn grey too like his dad' hair.

Pim ran over to hug him, and Phil noticed that this wasn't the Pim that helped him try and find Keely's grave. Now Pim wasn't the mean sister she always had been. Now she was a much nicer person (at the right time)

"Hey big bro. Get over here give me a hug!"

Phil and Keely gave them all a group hug. Pim approached Phi and said,

"It was nice to see you again Phil. We will try and visit sometime."

"You do that." Phil told her. Pim smiled at him and waved good-bye.

The door closed in a matter of seconds, and His parents, and Pim all stuck there head out the window, and waved good-bye.Pim stopped everyone by saying "WAIT!"

Phil's dad stropped the engine.

"What now Pim?"

"Dad, If you don't mind I kinda would like to stay here. I mean I love the future all but, this is where I feel home the most."

"Okay, if it makes you happy and if it makes Phil happy that you stay here, then you can stay here."

Phil's mom went over to hug them both. It was one thing to lose one child, but to lose another..that's big.

"We'll try our best to visit you two."

Phil and Pim hugged their mom.

"Okay mom, we'll miss you too. Come and visit us soon."

Their mom let go of them, took one last look and walked into the time machine.

All three of them watched as the time machine started up, and then disappeared before their very eyes.

(A/N: Yay, one more chapter to go! I don't know what the sequel is called but you'll know it's the sequel because it will say Sequel to leaving it all behind me, forever." So the next chapter will be up soon.)


	18. ch 16: Kids, Marriage, Graduation day?

(A/N: Finally the last chapter! Stay tuned for the sequel!)

**Chapter sixteen: Kids, Marriage, Graduation day?**

Phil found a small apartment to live in and im found an apartment below his.

The next few weeks went by so quick that Phil didn't realize it was the last day of school. He and Keely went to the broadcast lab and looked around.

"We won't be seeing this place for a LONG time." Keely said.

"Yeah, hey do you want to look anything else in the Giggle?"

"Okay...how about...see if I have any kids."

"Okay."

Phil turned the Giggle on and put down the screen. It showed a picture of a 15 year old girl, with dark brown hair. Her name was Kim, but they didn't show her last name. She looked a lot like Keely.

"Keel, she looks just like you. Except for the hair of course."

Keely laughed but stopped and stared at her future daughter.

"What? Don't tell me she's wearing a wedding ring too."

(A/N: okay I do not know what color Phil's eyes are but I think they are brown. If I'm wrong then sorry for the mistake)

No..it's just that her eyes are brown.."

Keely turned to face him.

"...just like yours."

One year later.

"...Ladies and Gentleman I give you the class of 2007!"

Hats flew in the air as Keely and Phil walked off the stage form highschool, into the real world.

**The End**

**(A/N: I'm done! Thank you everyone for supporting me in the past except for those other people (not mentioning names)** The sequel will be up soon!


End file.
